Double The Hero
by Bloody Macaroon
Summary: Hiro is working on a new experiment for a critical reason, but someone messes with it. When Hiro goes to test it one last time, the machine malfunctions. He survives with a being similar to him, but not quite.How will everyone else react? Who is this villain? How will they fix the machine? What do they want? Are there other dangers? HOW WILL I ANSWER ALL THESE! WATCH MOVIE 1st! R&R
1. The Machine

It's kinda late here so my spelling and grammar may suck. No, "other Hiro" will not be met in this chapter.

P.S. I'm planning on adding a video about every chapter for those people that like music when they read (I'm included) Anyway, ENJOY!

Hiro's POV:

Ah... Finally done. If machine works correctly, I may be able to safely transport people in nano-seconds. It's marvelous! Yet again, it could always use some tweaking...

"Hiro,", Baymax stopped me right as I was about to begin changing it, "You should rest. It is unhealthy to stay up too late."

"Baymax, what do you mean. It's..." I looked out the nearest window, completely black. Who long have I been in here? "Just give me another hour."

"Must I carry you?" He began to reach out to me.

"Okay! Okay! We're leaving! Happy?"

"As I robot I can not feel emotions, but yes" He would be called a drama queen if he was a human girl, I was glad he wasn't.

##########2:00a.m.##########

Mystery POV:

Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. I had managed to sneak into the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab with ease. Now, where is that machine? I came across a gigantic modern machine, or "machines", with 2 huge chambers, that I assume are connected by electromagnetic fields in the air.

As soon as I saw them, I pried open the backs and began to tamper. Crossing and snipping wires, taking out bolts, scratching data boards. I really hoped this was the right person. Hiro Hamada, the name made me sick, he strives to create better things and play around, not paying attention to who he steps on. In frustration, I basically swatted for a wrench and hit it across the floor with a big clatter.

"Who's there's?!" Shit. "Show yourself!" I slide out as quite as I could, almost getting caught, out the window. "Oh well." I heard the guard say as I summonsed my minions.

####### THE NEXT DAY #######

Hiro's POV:

"Hurry, the h*ll up, BayMax!" I shouted to him, trying to get up the steps.

"There is no need for cursing." Baymax stated. I usually don't curse that bad, but I was a little tense.

My project for the past couple of months wasn't for school, it was international! Me, being the most advanced prodigy ever recorded in tech, was called for the job to find a new/safer way to transport. They didn't know my age until after the pact was made, most actually claimed to think I was AT LEAST in my late-fifties.

The thought of them screwing up made me want to laugh, but I was under so much pressure that I could barely drink enough (he is not a 14-year-old alcoholic -_-) to be able to with out coughing. I wonder if it will really work well enough to- I ran into the door frame of where I had my little "project"

Everything looked intact at least. Wait! This is supposed to transport people! I guess I'll have to. I can't test on Fred anymore, cause of last time. "Baymax, Fire it up!" I called While I got in the first chamber. he obeyed and set in the code I gave him.

I could heard my machine warming up. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by upwards moving electromagnetic waves, that moved so fast that they were visible. I could feel a mildly cool breeze rush through me. This was going smoothly. *bzzzssstt* I heard wire fizzing out. Shit! I really screwed up! Next I wailed in pain as my stomachs felt like there was a dagger being ran through pain became over whelming. I passed out.

~~~~~WHEN HIRO WAKES~~~~~

Hiro's POV:

I woke up on the floor of the lab, to Baymax putting a damp tag on my forehead. "Ugh. What happened?" I asked groggily.

"The machine stopped and I found unconscious." Baymax replied.

"What?!" I turn to see my SMOKING invention. Thai ain't gonna be easy to fix, those parts where hard to find, "Come on Baymax we need to get new parts."

I started for the door realizing he wasn't with me. He was staring at the 2nd chamber. I sighed, "Comeon Baymax, what's wrong?" I hope his battery isn't low.

"I sense life in there." How?


	2. Gera

Last Friday Night! Literally it was Friday just few minutes ago. Yup, I left the last on a cliffhanger. I think you all know what just happened, but if you don't you will find out.

P.S. Gera is Japanese for gear, I may have spelled it wrong though. They both sound the same

Hiro's POV:

"Life?! What do you mean you sense life?!"

"I sense humane life in their, Hiro"

That's impossible, "You must malfunctioning. Come on, let's fix you."

Baymax and I began to walk to my lab, well he waddled, more like it. *bang, bang, bang* I heard pounding from inside the chamber my nurse it was just standing in front of a moment ago. I was actually a little frightened. "Baymax," I began, "I may rupture my guts doing this." After I said that he pulled out a scalpel. I really need to teach him expressions.

Hesitantly, I grabbed a crowbar and pried the door to the machine open. I was confused I don't see anyone, at least not until I looked down. WTF?! It looked like a girl version of me! It stared up at me, confused looking as well. Instinctually, I lowered my hand for her to grab.

"Don't you dare!" She spat sounding defensive. I thought it was being rude, till I glanced behind me. BAYMAX WAS APPROACHING WITH A SCALPEL, LOOKING LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO DIG IT INTO SOMEONE!

"Baymax! Put that away!" I demanded.

"But you said,-" I cut him off, "I was exaggerating!" He put it back. Next, I glanced at the "person", I guess, it appeared far less alarmed.

Gera's POV:

Ugh! Where am I? WHAT am I? I don't remember even being alive before, this is odd... I think. My eyes shot open, I was in some dark, cold, metal place. As a natural instinct I began pounding on the wall, hoping someone would come to help.

My feverish efforts seized as the door opened. I looked up to see a boy that looked similar to me, or what I thought I looked like, wasn't really sure since I haven't looked in a mirror. It was creepy how I knew, so much, yet so clueless. The boy noticed me after a minute, lowering a hand was his 1st act. I was going to take it until I saw the robot with a scalpel. Sorry, not interested in biology.

"Don't you dare!" I spat, ready to defend myself.

The boy looked confused till he glanced behind him. "Baymax! Put that away!" He ordered.

"But you said-", he cut 'Baymax' off, "I was exaggerating!"

Okay, maybe he wast so bad. he glanced back at me and offered his hand again. "Sorry about that," he began, helping me up, "I'm Hiro. You?"

Somehow that answer was already concrete in my mind. "Gera, Gera Hamada." Hiro just stared at me. "Did you just say Hamada?"

"Yeah..."

He began pacing, chin tucked between his thumb and index. He kept at it for a while until his eyes got wide and his head shot up. Hiro started writing down some equations. I understand what each meant, but that all changes if you put them together, and the order.

"Hey, Hiro. What cha doin?" He just mumbled more. THAT PISSES ME OFF! "Let me rephrase that. TELL me what you doing!"

Hiro stopped writing and turned to me and began to speak. "You remember that you arrived from that chamber?"

"Uh huh"

"Well I was in the other and something went wrong. A few circuits and such shorted out. Each wire plays a different part, so with it only being a couple It may have effected the traveling through electro magnetic waves. So what I mean is that your-"

"Your clone?"

"Yeah. *sigh* what am I going to tell Aunt Cass and the others?"

"The truth."

"Like they will believe that. Were basically twins anyway, that is hard to believe if your own aunt didn't even know."

"I don't think they have many other thing to believe in."

"I guess your right"

"Of course I am!"

Hiro got up and walked off, signaling me to follow with his hand. We strolled in an awkward silence, I hated it. But unseeded noise was even worse. My stomach growled I was staving.

Hiro looked towards me, "The gang are at lunch, I could introduce you there and you can grab a bite. . You in?"

"Hell yeah" We both started sprinting down the hall. this would be so cool! I get to eat something, hang out with my 'twin', and meet all his friends. This is like not fighting adrenaline right now!


	3. The Gang

**My inner nerd got to me while I wrote this chapter. I even wore a director headset and everything XD. I need professional help:3 Enjoy!**

Hiro's POV:

Damn, she has a lot of energy! Gera and I were racing down the halls, about to reach the entrance of the lab, when I stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong bro?" Asked Gera coming to a vault and turning around.

"You need a back story, so you can fit with society!"

"I thought I was going to meet your friends."

"You are, but only them and Aunt Cass, can know. Other people wouldn't understand you basically being a clone."

"Okay then, what's my story? I barely even know why I'm alive and the stuff I have knowledge of. You gotta help me here."

"Okay, okay,", I paced for a moment then put it all together, "I got it!" I began to write everything down.

When I was done Gera picked up the paper and read it out loud, "Birthday: April 13th, 2012 (no clue when it's actually is) same as you, your 14 minutes older... HEY! Who said you get to be older?!"

I smirked, "Cause I am"

She grumbled then continued, "Siblings: you and a deceased older brother Tadashi

Parents: deceased Hicaro and Kimi Hamada (don't know that either)

Address: The Lucky Cat Café: 142 Kani St.(I really need to study this shit -_-)

High school graduate and current student at SFIT"

"You got it" I said.

She smiled, but that was cut short by our stomachs grumbling. I got up, "Pets go get something to eat."

~WITH THE GANG~

Honey's POV:

"Isn't it such a nice day?" I asked rhetorically, trying to start a conversation, Hiro usually did that. We sat at a table in a sunny spot, outside a near by restaurant. You could definitely tell that we had different opinions just based on our food. Wasabi had sushi with globs of... well... wasabi, on them, Gogo had a Big Mac, Fred had some tacos that this truck guy gave him cause he thought he was homeless, and I had a strawberry salad, my favorite.

"I wish Hiro was here." Said Fred leaning back in his chair.

"You know he's busy with that project of his." Explained Wasabi.

I lifted my head, "Maybe we should go hel-" I was cut off by familiar voice. "Hey guys!" It was Hiro waving waving to us, running.

He stopped, leaning on our table panting, we were concerned. "Hey Hiro,you should take your exercise. Why are you running?" Said Gogo. He looked like he was about speak but was cut off. "YOU BONEHEAD! I DEMAND A REMATCH, DAMMIT!" We glanced behind Hiro to see a figure appearing to come our way.

It began to slow down when it came closer but was too late, it crashed into Hiro. I winced and shut my eyes afraid to see the scene. When I did open my I saw a mash of 2 black, blue, and red. Both of them groaned in pain.

Gera's POV:

I groaned in pain. That sucked, I lost a race and fell. "OMG! Are you okay?!" I heard a female voice ask in concern.

"Yeah" Hiro and replied in unison, while rubbing out heads.

"Yo, Why were you running Hiro, and... uhh... Hiro number 2?", Question a dark skinned man, looking extremely confused.

I actually found that a little offensive, "I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Hiro jumped in front of me, probably afraid that I would attack the guy, "Hey Gera, chill out!"

"Uh..." Everyone else had their mouths dangling. "Hiro. Explanation. Now!" Said a girl with purple highlights.

"Okay, okay.", Hiro began, "I was working on my project, and I remembered it had to work on humans, so I tried it out on myself. Everything was working, until some of the wires fizzed out and I blacked out. Then, Baymax woke me up and said their was life in the other chamber. So, next thing I know Gera's here." Hiro was nearly hyperventilating, he spoke so fast.

Then everyone just turned to me, "Uh, hi, I'm Gera." I greeted, sticking out my hand for them to shake. I was horrible in awkward conversations.

"Hey! I'm Fred! Just call me Fredzilla." Greeted some guy with long, dirty blonde hair, that shook my hand.

Next, was the highlights girl, "Sup? I'm Leiko, but you can call me Gogo."

Then, Mr. Dreadlocks, "Wasabi."

Last was the peppy blonde girl, she seemed nice. "CUTE! HIRO ITS LIKE YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER! IM HONEY LEMON!"

Their names confused me, "Wait. Wasabi? Gogo. Honey Lemon?!"

Fred chimed in, "I come up with the names."

"I spill wasabi on my shirt one time!" Complained Wasabi.

My stomach growled. The others seemed to get the point. Hiro and I went inside the restaurant and got the same thing. Extra spivey hot wings, and Sprite. When we were done Fred pulled out a bag of Gummy Bears. My favorite!

"Hey who wants some?" He asked.

"GUMMY BEARS!" Shouted Hiro and I, pumping our fists in the air and throwing our heads back.

"Ohh~ Their so alike!" Honey cooed.

Fred chimed in, "You only get um if you ride the "Gut Grinder" (I couldn't think of anything, so I took that from Adventure Time)

"What's the "Gut Grinder?" I asked, which lead everyone to stare at me.

Hiro grabbed my hand and we ran, the gang followed, "ONLY THE SICKEST ROLLER COASTER IN THE WORLD!"

#TIME SKIP#

I think from the little bit I've talked to these guys, I have found out most of their personalities. Wasabi is a buff, sushi loving, OCD, goody-two-shoes man. Gogo, is a punk, need for speed, collected girl, with a soft side when it comes to people she cares about. Honey Lemon, is an excitable, fashion loving, colorful person. And Fred is a comic geek, day dreamer, science sceptic, and well... well... well just "Fred".

Hiro was different. that wasn't a bad thing. Everything about us was that same, or at least similar. I enjoyed that. It was like I really was his twin and not a clone. He treated me like a equal person, like a friend, like a sister. Most people would either 1) test on me, or 2) send me to someplace so they could test on me. I was glad I had a bro like him, we would be great friends.

Hiro and I managed to eat a whole jumbo bag of Gummy Bears after the coaster. We rode some other rides, then decided to leave since it was getting dark. I didn't want to leave, but I went with them. Right before we got to the entrance I stopped in my tracks. There was a broken ride with its back open, it looked like an easy fix. I check behind me. It would only take a sec.

I just tightened a few bolts and oiled it up, just one lest step. I had to make sure it worked so I turned it on. Purred like a kitten. I walked away, but was pulled back roughly. MY HOODIE WAS STUCK IN INE OF THE GEARS!

"H-help!" I called desperately. The gang was probably gone already. They might have forgotten I was there. Someone grabbed around me from behind. "Hang on!" The said. I recognized that voice. It was Hiro. After a few seconds of intense pulling, and fear of getting. Sucked in I was free.

"What were... you... thinking?!" Hiro panted.

"I... uh." I wasn't sure what to do.

Then we heard familiar voices. It was the gang standing right behind us. "I don't know what she was doing, but I do know her new nickname! Gear!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Gear." Fred smirked.

I kept track of the nicknames. Gear, Fredzilla, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and- "Hey! Why doesn't Hiro have a name?"

"He does." explained Gogo, "His full name is Hiroshi (bare with me please), but everyone calls him Hiro."

Just then Hiro's phone rang. It had a red cover. I check my pockets and pulled something out. I had one too! It had a pink protector though. Hiro's call ended, "Aunt Cass wants us, we better go."

"Okay bye guys!" I said as Hiro and I ran off to... hmm... wherever we live, I didn't really know what it was like. Only the address.


	4. Meeting Aunt Cass

**_I'm glad that there are actually people that like my story. I just wanted to give a special shout out to everyone that has read and reviewed "Double The Hero" This is on Wattpad by Bloody_Macaroon1889, Quotev as Bloody Macaroon, and on by Bloody Macaroon. THANKS ONCE AGAIN MY MELLOWS!_**

Gera's POV:

So this is where I'm hopefully going to live. A little Victorian style corner café, the "Lucky Cat Café" to be exact. "So," Hiro began, "This is it. May not be much, but it's home."

A huge goofy grin spread on my features, "Not much? I love it already!" My little outburst made people give my "brother" &amp; I weird looks, &amp; caused Hiro to facepalm.

He pushed me into the small café, where there was a woman taking inventory. Given it was nearly seven p.m., that made sense. Plus, it didn't look like it was a poetry night, or something, which probably brought in plenty of extra cash when they did happen. "Hi Aunt" Hiro greeted as he made his way towards the stairs. 'Oh... So that's Aunt Cass' I thought to myself.

"Hi sweety" she said, not even peaking up from what she was doing.

"Hi Aunt Cass" I copied my brother.

"Hi sweety" Still didn't look up. Aunt Cass continued as usual until I was halfway up the stairs. "WHAT?! Hiro get down here!"

He did as instructed. I follwed, having a hunch whatever was bothering here was about me. She stared at us, stiff "T-two Hiro's?!"

"I can explain Aunt Cass!" I started. She gave me a startled look, "My name is Gera. Hiro was testing out a teleportation machine he made &amp; something with the wiring went wrong and... well... then I appeared in the other chamber of the machine. We've already got my 'life' in the city records &amp; we're working on putting my name in SFIT"

She had a lot swimming in her mind, I could tell that much. Aunt Cass looked as if she was about to faint &amp; grabbed a fork. She was about to bring it down on her hand, till Hiro &amp; I grabbed it in unison. We both gave her pleading looks that said: 'Believe us. Please don't hurt yourself'

The middle aged woman heaved a sigh. "Shopping"

"what?" Asked Hiro.

"Shopping. She's a girl, Hiro. Even if she might be able to fit in your clothes, she needs her own. Formal dresses, a swimsuit, casual clothing, underwear." Both my older brother &amp; I were red in the face, "then she needs her own belongings, sheets, school supplies, &amp; a phone." I put my pink phone on the counter. "Scratch that one."

Hiro decided to add his own input, "Honey Lemon &amp; GoGo should help her. I'm not exactly the best for shopping with"

"But your still coming." I said, "your technically the 'first' so your my life tutor." He punched me as a little bit of payback. "Ow!"

I heard inflating from the back &amp; dismissed it until I saw a giant marshmallow man. "Hello," He 'waved', "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"He's. A. Giant. MARSHMALLOW!" I hugged the giant Michaline Man.

"I will scan you now," he took a second, "You appear to have a minor abrasion on your right arm. I will apply a cooling agent to the area"

"Wait. What's in the cooling agent?" I interrupted.

"The main ingredient is Bacitracin"

"Oh... Too bad I'm allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to Bacitracin, however you do have a minor allergy to," He raised his puffy finger, "Peanuts"

I was star struck, "This guys has some serious coding."

"Yup," I forgot Hiro was there for a second, "how about I show you where your sleeping now?" He started for the steps.

"Sure!" I ran after him.

**_Well, It took a lot longer than I thought to get this out. Sorry about that, I forgot about it for awhile. And this is really short on top of that._** **_I'll try to make the next chapter longer._**


	5. I Once Knew A Man, But Never Met Him

**_I still feel sorta bad for the last crappy chapter, so I'm going to try &amp; make this one better. My mum is being a ballistic bitch right now, I had to spend most of my morning dealing with her freaking out on every one &amp; it's a few days before the time my uncle died last year, there's still some pain left, so I'm not in the best of moods. This chapter won't exactly be 'happy' &amp; all, so just expect some feels. Let's just get this over with._**

**_-D.C._**

Hiro's POV:

I walked into my once again shared room with Gera. Turned around, finding her awe struck. 'Wait, till she sees Fred's place' I thought with a smirk. I can start making plans for that in a minute, right now we have to get her settled into the real world. "Well, this is it." I gestured to the emoter room.

"We're standing in my side of the room. There's a screen divider to separate your half." I grabbed the frame &amp; pulled it back. "You'll be taking..." I choked on the lump forming in my throat, "You'll be taking... taking... Tadashi's side."

I stood there, frozen. Just standing there, like a statue. Just staring at my elder brother's Ninjas baseball cap, sitting on his neatly made bedspread. I just watched as my new sauntered over to the queen size bed &amp; pick up the hat. She gazed at it for a moment, then glanced at me, then went back to the hat.

Gera soon began to make her way over to me, still not looking up from the cap in her hands. She stopped right in front of me, not daring to look me in the eyes. "G-" I couldn't even force my Gera's name out my mouth before she wrapped me in a heartwarming embrace. (AN: Before anyone gets any ideas, this is meant to be a SIBLING relationship here, NOT a romantic one) Soon she began to rub my back like my mother, no, our mother, used to. It was one of the few things I remembered about my parents. When I was little &amp; has nightmares, or got scared, my mom would rub my back to pacify me, it worked.

I felt moist droplets hit my shoulder, they were tears, Gera's tears. I felt like something inside me died, but also like something else was growing in its place. Comfort. Comfort was trying to take the place of the Freud I still harbored. I let my tears go, my tear, the anxiety, the pain. Gera knew the how I felt, even if she didn't know first hand, I knew she knew. She was my sister after all, not a clone, my little twin sister.

"I once knew a great man, but I never met him." She stated blatantly, letting a small sniffle come.

"Huh" I blinked.

"He really was a great man," She continued, not bothering to repeat herself, "He cared for people, wanted to help everyone. He was annoying at times, but funny too, all to point out the best. He brought the best in everyone out, even if no one could tell. He was smart &amp; brave, but stupid to be at the same time. That man was nii-san. I never met our nii-san, but I know he was great, with all my heart. I'm not great, but now I just end up taking his place. I can't do that, I just can't."

After her little speech, Gera began to quietly sob, hugging me tighter. I felt bad for her. She was beating herself senseless over something that wasn't her fault. She would be an awesome sister to have, she couldn't take nii-san's place, but she wasn't. She didn't even take part in what happened to Tadashi, but she's still blaming herself. That wasn't right. 'God, how soft have a become.' I thought with a sigh.

I rubbed her back in the same motherly way she did for me. I felt Gera's breath intake become deeper &amp; less hitched. Her tears began to come less frequent as well.

"Hey guys, how about-" I heard Aunt Cass come up the stairs, but she stopped at the landing, taking in the scene I front of her. I glanced at with my blood-shot eyes, but dismissed her.

Soon I felt another warm embrace that covered both me, &amp; my sister. It was Aunt Cass hugging us, this a few tears trickling down her cheeks. We all stood there for what seemed like forever, until we all let go. Cass was the first to speak, "How about some face melting hot wings, tonight? That sound good?"

Both Gera, &amp; I gave her quick nods with weak smiles. As soon as out aunt left, I went to work on Gera's SFIT enrollment, since I already hacked into the city records &amp; made a profile for her, hours prior. "So... What do you think would be your best major?" I asked, turning in my swivel chair.

"For what?" Gera was still standing near the screen.

I rolled my eyes, "College. San Franokyo Institute of Technology."

"Nothing." Her words were like concrete.

"What?"

"I said nothing. Everyone is going through too much for me to be here, &amp; I do what? Take Tadashi's place? I'm no where near what he was even to consider that."

I shot out of my chair &amp; strutted over to Gera, with an angry expression on my features. My glaring eyes must have been like stone, she back away slightly, looking a little frightened. I gripped both her shoulders hard. I wasn't going to tolerate what she said. My words slipped off my tongue, full of venom, causing her to wince slightly, "Don't you EVER say that again!

"Don't act like your just a burden! Your my twin now, my sister. And your still my younger sister at that. You not taking Tadashi's place, no one ever could, not could anyone else take yours, not even me. So don't go putting yourself down the gutter about it.

"Tadashi was a great person," My eye sight got a little blurry, making my them glass with tears, "so are you. If Tadashi was alive he'd say the same, your great in your own way, no one else can compare." I began to grit my teeth, "Now let me make myself clear I won't tolerate you thinking that.

"And if anybody does say that about you, so help me, I WILL BEAT THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF THEM! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Gera have me a quick nod in response. I calmed down, acting less like a rapid animal.

"Now," I said, "What do you want your major as?"

"Robotics" she answered, almost immediately.

"Alright then" I let go of my sister's shoulders. Then I threw my hoodie on my bed, as I jumped into my swivel chair to complete my little task. Time to get cracking.

#TIME SKIP#

Hiro's POV:

I flipped into my bed, ready to get some shut eyes. Gera was in Tadashi's old one. I wore a pair of navy pajama pants &amp; a blue &amp; red Fall Out Boy T-shirt that read: "Put On Your War Paint".

Gera didn't have her own pajamas, so she wore a pair of old pajama shortsAunt Cass gave her &amp; I have her another Fall Out Boy T-shirt that Honey Lemon got for me once, thinking it was a boy's shirt. It was a simple red shirt that read: "Heavy Metal Broke My Heart" in scratchy white letters &amp; between "My" &amp; "Heart" it had a design like note paper that said: *Slams Face On The Wall Twice*

Today had been exhausting. My machine screwed up, I passed out, got a clone/twin/sister, rode the Gut Grinder, saved someone from getting sucked into machine gears, introduced my clone to Aunt Cass, hacked into city records to creat a profile, put someone into SFIT by hacking in, had a mental moment with Geta &amp; my aunt, nearly scared the life out of my twin, &amp; here I am. That's a lot to keep track of. Now I have to keep track of a naïve twin.

"Hiro?" I heard Gera across the room

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"Thanks"

"For what?

"For not sending me away to be tested on, &amp; not not just kicking me out."

I smiled, "Don't say thank you. I'm your new brother. What is family for?"

I could hear my sister chuckle a little, "Caring &amp; annoying the shit out of you"

I laughed, "Yup, that's my purpose in life, now I'm going to bother you relentlessly"

"That my job too. Your not going to have all the fun."

"I'll annoy you more, though"

"No I will"

"No me"

Gera stood on the bed, head facing the ceiling, arms in a warrior pose, "I shall be the most annoying! I swear to THOR, &amp; every other Avenger, I will be!" We went through a couple moments of awkward silence, then we both started laugh so hard out guys hurt.

After out little outburst Gera got back under her covers, &amp; decided to go to sleep, same with me. Just when I thought she was asleep she spoke, "Night, Futago no otōto." **[1]**

I smiled, "Night, Futago no imōto" **[2]** Then I nuzzled into my pillow, letting a wave of slumber wash over me.

**[1] Twin Brother**

**[2] Twin sister**

**_Welp... I may have over done it. I never said this would be a great chapter, I just felt this one was more necessary. Hiro is becoming a little protective now, letting his older brother shine through a little. Gera is now slightly conflicted cause she didn't really know Tadashi that well, but she could tell he was important, so she doesn't really want to take his room, since she doesn't want to be like a failed fill in. So, that's about it for now._**

**_-D.C._**


End file.
